


The Surprise

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky surprises Hutch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

The Surprise

FRIDAY

Hutch didn’t have a clue what was going on. His partner of five years was up to something, but he wasn’t talking. So Hutch just waited. Sooner or later, Starsky was bound to say something. Hutch did know and love that he was being showered with love by that same secretive man. Even though they hadn’t made love at all this week, every day Starsky had given him a new gift. A rare orchid on Monday, an at home movie and popcorn night on Tuesday, Wednesday was tickets to a concert he had wanted to go to. Last night, he had been treated to a long, soothing massage. 

But today, nothing yet. All he knew was he was supposed to meet Starsky at Huggy’s after work. Starsky had left the station about two hours prior and wouldn’t tell Hutch where he was going or why.  
He stood up from his desk and grabbed his jacket just as Captain Dobey came out of his office. “Heading out, Hutchinson?”

“Yeah, Cap. Supposed to meet up with Starsk at Huggy’s.”

Captain Dobey smiled at him. A huge smile. “Have a great time… tonight.. Hutch.” Dobey looked like he had almost said something else. Strange, Hutch thought, but just waved and left the squad room. 

He decided to run by his place first and freshen up a bit. He had left a little early, so he wasn’t too worried about being late to meet up with his partner. He kept running scenarios thru his head as to what Starsky was up to. 

When he got to his apartment, he quickly undressed and showered. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed his blue suit lying out on his bed. There was a note on it in Starsky’s writing, “Wear this for me tonight? I love what the blue does to your eyes. Love, S.” He closed his eyes as he thought of how lucky he was to have such a wonderful friend and lover. 

He went to his closet to get a shirt to wear under the suit coat and noticed it looked like someone had been in his closet. He couldn’t find the blue shirt he had wanted to wear tonight. “Starsky must have copped it,” He told himself. Shrugging off any unease as Starsky was prone to poaching his clothes, he picked another blue shirt and quickly dressed in the suit. He left to drive to Huggy’s.

“Wow, Huggy’s doing great business tonight.” There weren’t usually this many cars here on a Friday night. He spied a parking spot right by the Torino near the front door. Hutch pulled into it, checked his hair in the mirror and slid out of the LTD. For having this many cars in the lot, there wasn’t that much noise coming out of the place. He pulled the door open, stepped onto the landing and stopped still at the dark he encountered. 

“Starsk? Huggy? What’s going on?” A light came on over his head where he stood on the landing, but the rest of the room remained black. Starsk?” He wondered if he should have worn his gun instead of leaving it at home.

Just when he thought he should back out the door, he heard the sounds of footsteps coming toward him. 

“Hutch! Hi.” Starsky strode up to him, put his arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. Hutch immediately melted into his partner’s arms and returned the kiss a hundred per cent. “Mmmmmm, Hutch. Been wantin’ to do that all day.” Starsky stepped back a step. “I got … err. I have something to ask you, Hutch. Is that ok?” Hutch adored Starsky’s little-boy-face filled with hope.

At Hutch’s slightly bewildered nod, Starsky stepped back a step and dropped to one knee in front of him. He grabbed Hutch’s left hand and looked up at him with all the love in his heart shining out of his dark blue eyes. “Ken… Hutch… would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? Would you be my partner in everything? My best friend, through the rest of our lives and my lover, my only love, for the rest of our lives?” Starsky held out a black velvet box with a shiny gold band in it. 

Hutch had trouble breathing. He felt like his heart was going to stop beating. When he felt a slight tug at his left hand he said, “Starsk… Dave…. I- I- I love you, and I can’t think of anything I would rather do. Yes, my love, I will marry you and be yours forever, just as you will be mine forever.” 

A loud roar of cheers sounded as the lights came on all over the bar. 

The pair on the landing barely noticed, as Starsky rose and pulled Hutch to him. They kissed each other as if it were the only thing keeping them alive. 

Finally realizing the crowd was cheering and yelling encouragement, the two broke apart and stood, both blushing, side by side, arm in arm, matching ear to ear grins on their faces. 

Hutch finally stopped gazing at Starsky and looked around Huggy’s. The place had been decorated with ribbons and roses. There was an arbor set up at one end of the bar. Friends filled the place. Captain Dobey, Minnie, Huggy, Simmons and Babcock. Other officers and friends. His eyes stopped on three people near the arbor. 

Oh my goodness... his parents and Starsk’s mom! They were all looking at the two men and smiling. His mom and Starsk’s mom were both wiping tears off their cheeks. Hutch’s dad didn’t seem to be as affected, but he didn’t seem to object, either. 

Starsky put his arm around Hutch’s middle and led him into the room. Congratulations, hugs and kisses abounded. Champagne glasses were pressed into their hands as they crossed the floor. Finally they were in front of the arbor, and their parents. 

“Mom.. Dad… “ He hugged them both. “How? I don’t understand... “

His mom grabbed him in another hug. “David called your father and asked his permission to marry you. And he set all this up, so we could give him an answer. Kenneth, David has been your best friend, your buddy, your partner for years. We have heard all about him. He’s an honorable man, a good man, but mostly…”his mom stopped to compose herself.. ”mostly, he has protected you and saved your life over and over and over. How could we say anything other than, ‘yes, David, you may marry our son’?” 

Hutch looked at his dad. His dad reached out and pulled him close. “I couldn’t find a better match for you, son. He’s your world and that makes him the best match I could ever hope for you. You both have our blessings.” 

Starsky stood near Hutch and shook Mr. Hutchinson’s hand, then kissed his wife on the cheek. “Thank you. You know I will never let anything happen to Hutch if I can stop it.” They both nodded and smiled at the pair.

Starsky turned them toward his mother. “Mom?”

“Oh, David! You KNOW I have always known what Ken meant to you. He’s kept YOU safe all these years. He’s been like another son to me. He’s been more of a brother to you than Nicky. He’s your heart. How could I be anything other than thrilled for you and Ken?”

Hutch leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed him and held him tight. Hutch blinked his eyes to try to keep himself from crying at the love he felt right then. 

“Huggy!!” Starsky yelled. “I think we’re ready.” Hutch looked up at his love and wondered what they were ready for.

It didn’t take long to find out.

Chairs were aligned and people sat, with their parents at the front. The rose-decorated arbor was pulled away from the bar and Starsky took Hutch’s hand to lead him to stand beneath it. “Starsk… What?” 

A white robed, young and handsome man stepped into the arbor and indicated they should step closer. “I am only licensed to practice in San Francisco for these marriages, but we can finalize and make things legal later. Would you two step closer and clasp hands?”

As Hutch placed his hands in Starsk’s hands, the preacher began, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two men who have professed their love for each other. They are promising to love and honor each other. Do you have anything to say to each other?”

Starsky cleared his throat, “Hutch, you have saved my life more times than I can count. You have been my rock, my friend and my lover for several years now. You have seen me at my worst and loved me anyway. All I can say is, I love you. All that I have, all that I am... is yours. From this day forward, I am yours, Hutch if you will have me.”

Hutch had to swallow to be able to speak. “Thank you, Starsk. For always having my back. Always being the one I could count on. For loving me even when I have been unlovable. For saving my life over and over. For being my forever lover. The best friend I have ever had. I am honored to accept you as my life partner. All that I have.. all that I am.. is yours, from this day forward, I am yours, heart and sou. I will have you, if you will have me, Starsk.”

As they gazed into each other’s blue eyes, and open souls, only sniffling could be heard in the room. 

“As there seems to understanding and acceptance between these two men, does anyone know any reason they cannot be joined as life partners?” A pause. “Then with the authority granted to me in a nearby location” a few laughs “I pronounce David and Ken, Starsky and Hutch as Life Partners. May no one fore say or break this binding.”

Starsky pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Hutch’s finger. “Later, read the inscription, love,” he whispered to Hutch.

“I don’t have a ring for you!” Hutch felt horrible about this. 

“I have you, I don’t need a ring.”

The minister broke in with, “Uh… you may kiss your partner.”

They wasted no time in doing so. Neither coming up for air until the loud cat calls, whistles and cheers made them both realize they weren’t alone. 

Stepping from the arbor they both kissed and hugged their parents, then co-workers and friends. Champagne flowed. Food appeared, spread out on the bar. 

Huggy stepped on a chair at the end of the bar and clanked a fork against a glass in his hands. When quiet descended, he said, “Friends and guests. It is truly my pleasure to have hosted this wedding for the best friends a guy could ever have. I am so happy for my friends. I want to wish them happiness and love and long lives. May you find love wherever you are, and always cling to that love. My friends, congratulations!”

Hutch pulled Starsky into his arms and moved them into the area cleared for dancing. The soulful voice of Jeffery Osborne began to sing “Love Ballad” which had become one of their favorite songs. Starsky kissed Hutch’s cheek as he swung his partner into his arms, pulled him so close there was no room between them, and began a slow movement. Starsky buried his face in Hutch’s shoulder and let his big blond man guide him in the dance. Hutch put his hand under Starsk’s chin and tilted his head up. “I love you, Starsk. I will love you forever.” He kissed Starsky as they continued to dance slowly around the small dance floor. 

Toasts and cheers and dancing to soft jazz and oldies continued long into the night.

Around 1 AM, Starsky took Hutch into his arms for the final dance of the night. “My love, we have to catch our flight, so we need to be saying goodbye to everyone.” 

“Flight? But, I have to pack….”

“Done. We have a limo waiting to take us to the airport. Simmons and Babcock are going to take care of our cars for us. I packed for you. We have a three day weekend. Captain Dobey gave us the time as a wedding present.” 

Hutch didn’t think his heart could hold anymore happiness. He tucked his head into Starsky’s neck and tried not to cry. 

They finished the dance to cheers and tossed rice. Goodbyes and thanks were said as the two made their way out to the limo. Starsky opened the back door and they both slid inside the dimness. They came together in hot kisses as the limo sped them toward the airport. 

EARLY SATURDAY MORNING

The flight had been short. When they landed shortly after 2 AM in San Fransisco, Hutch had been surprised and pleased. They had spent many weekends here in the last few years and it was a town they both loved to explore.

They checked into the honeymoon suite Starsky had reserved at their favorite motel. A huge bouquet of roses and carnations sat on the walnut table just inside the door. A bottle of a very fine vintage champagne was chilling in a bucket next to the flowers. Two crystal flutes stood, ready for toasting and tasting. 

“I woulda’ carried you over the threshold, Blondie, but I need to be sure my back is up to everything else I wanna do with you with what is left of tonight.” Starsky leered at his lover.

Hutch grabbed Stasky by the arm and pulled him back through the door and out into the hallway. Noting Starsky’s puzzled expression, but doing nothing to assuage it, he bent down and scooped Starsky into his arms. Starsky put his arms around Hutch’s broad shoulders. “No worries, Babe, I got this.” And he carried his friend, love, partner and now, Life Partner over the threshold. 

They shared a long, passionate kiss and Hutch let Starsky slide slowly down his body. He knew Starsky had to feel his erection, just as he felt Starsky’s. They stood staring into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Dark blue meeting with light blue. Sharing silently the way they had over the years, without words. Hutch bit his lower lip, feeling so full of the love he saw there. 

“Don’t. Don’t bite that lip. That’s mine to bite.” And Starsky put action to his words, taking Hutch’s lower lip between his teeth to nip and then suck. Hutch began to shake with the force of the feelings coursing through his body. 

They broke apart and Starsky moved to open the champagne. He filled the flutes and handed one to Hutch. “I love you. I have never, nor will I ever love anyone more than I love you.”

Hutch ducked his head, then raised it to meet his partner’s intent blue gaze. “I want you to know that I will take care of you. Not only materialistically, but I will take care of your soul, your well-being, your heart and everything that is you. I love you with all of my heart.” A tear escaped and ran down his cheek. 

“Ah, babe.” A tear ran down his face as his heart almost exploded. He clutched Hutch to his chest. “What did I ever do to deserve you? Your love?”

Starsky slipped Hutch’s suit jacket off his shoulders and tossed it over a chair. He began to unbutton his shirt, kissing each area he uncovered. He pulled the tail of the shirt loose and the shirt followed the jacket. “God, you are so strong, so full of life, so beautiful.” He kissed the area over his heart. 

When Starsky moved back a step, Hutch reached out to remove his jacket and shirt. Running his hands over Starsky’s chest, furrowing his fingers in the thick, dark hair, Hutch said, “This,” placing his hand over Starsky’s heart, “this is where I put my head. When I hear your heartbeat, I am safe.”

With a silent look, both men stripped the rest of their clothes off. They stood, naked, both aroused and reached out their hands to walk to the bed together, hand in hand. 

Starsky pulled the spread down, exposing the rose petals he had had the staff put there and lowered Hutch from the side of the bed until he was laying back with his head on the pillows. He slid in beside him and propped his head on one hand. His other hand roved over the golden skin from chest down to the edge of the blonde hair surrounding Hutch’s erect cock. He could see the pre-come at the head. His mouth watered and he had to taste, no matter what plans he had made. 

Hutch watched as his lover took his cock in his hand. He lowered his mouth. A lick, light, teasing. A tongue running around the base. Flicking at the underside. Hutch’s breath caught. He fisted his hands in the sheets. He forced himself to keep his eyes open. Starsky shifted and took him deep in his mouth. Hutch knew he wouldn’t last and he didn’t want to come so soon on their honeymoon night. “Starsk… too soon… I want to...wait.”

The brunet looked up at him. “No. We got time. Lots’a time. Let me… I want… I NEED ta taste you, to have you. Let me?” 

Hutch put his hands on Starsky’s head and put gentle pressure to lead him back to his cock. As Starsky began all over again, Hutch tangled his fingers in his curls. He was so close. He began to lift his hips to meet Starsky’s mouth. “Ohhhh, Starsk… so good... Ahhhhhhh...” He could feel the pressure building in the small of his back. Feel his balls draw up. “Pleeeeaaase, babe?” He was panting. 

Starsk raised his mouth to take in just the top of Hutch’s cock. He rubbed his tongue firmly against the bottom as he knew Hutch loved. He reached up and pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“STAAAAARRRRSSSSSSSSK!” Hutch arched up, pressing his head back into the pillows. He couldn’t hold on any more as his body took over and he began to shoot into his lover’s mouth. 

As Hutch collapsed, boneless, onto the mattress, Starsky gently pulled his mouth from Hutch’s cock. “MMMM, Blondie… so good…” He shifted to lie beside his lover, pulling him close. He settled his head on one strong shoulder. His cock was hard, throbbing, but he wanted this time to be for Hutch. 

After a few minutes, Hutch wrapped his arms around the brunet and pulled him on top of himself. He squeezed tightly, kissing the top of his head.

“Hey, ya big blond goof!! Easy!! Sometimes you don’t know your own strength.” The grip eased to a manageable level. 

“Starsk, I want you. I want you deep inside me. I want to seal this wedding properly.” Hutch rolled Starsky back to the bed. He watched as Starsky pulled his carryon bag close to the bed and rummaged in it. He turned back to the blond with a tube of their favorite lube in his hand. “How do you want me, babe?”

When Hutch showed no sign of moving, the brunet grabbed one of the pillows and Hutch lifted so he could place it under Hutch’s lower back and buttocks. “Like this, lover. Face to face.”

Starsky took the lube, squirted some on the tips of his fingers and began to work it slowly inside Hutch. Gently pushing in, one finger, then two. He scissored his fingers, working to stretch the muscles. Soon he had three fingers inside his partner. His cock was hurting and leaking. “Hutch?”

Hutch nodded and spread his legs wide for Starsky to kneel in between. Starsky rubbed the lube on himself and positioned himself and slowly pushed. Hutch shifted a little and Starsky waited. “Ok?” At Hutch’s nod, he pushed again, steadily, slipping in further and further until he was fully inside. “Oh, Hutch, damn, I love you so much. I want this to be good, the best…” He trailed off as he started to move, loving that Hutch rose to meet his thrusts. 

Hutch began to get hard again and reached down to stroke himself. Starsky knocked his hand away and gripped Hutch with his own hand. “Mine.” He pumped Hutch’s cock as his thrusting increased in speed and depth. It only took a few more seconds and both men were cumming again. 

“HUUUUUUUUTCHHHHH!”

“STAAAAARRRRRRSSSSK!”

Starsky pulled out gently and went to the bathroom, bringing back a towel and wet washcloths. Hutch reached for one, but Starsky pushed his hand away. “Let me. I wanna take care of you.” 

When Starsky was done, he laid back beside the big blond and wrapped his arms around him. “Love you, Hutch. Love that you’re mine now. Only mine.”

“Ditto. Soon’s we get some rest, I’m going to show you just how much you are mine.”

Curled together in the big bed, arms and legs entwined, leaving most of it empty, the new Life Partners slept, each secure in the love of the other. 

LATER SATURDAY MORNING 

Hutch woke before Starsky and slid from the bed. He used the bathroom then walked out on the balcony, careful not to wake his sleeping lover. He pulled the ring from his finger, remembering Starsky telling him to read the inscription. "ME and THEE" It took everything in him not to rush back in the room and jump on Starsky. Instead he quietly called the front desk. 

After slipping on some clothes he quietly left the room. When he returned a short thirty minutes later Starsky was just stirring. "Where ya been, Blondie?" 

"Getting this, Starsk." He sat at the side of the bed and pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket. He handed it to the brunet. Starsky slowly opened the box and pulled out the gold band nestled inside. With a quick glance at Hutch he angled the ring to read what was written inside it. "Forever".

They never made it out of the motel until it was time for them to fly home the next day.


End file.
